<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm going to stab you by Blossomdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639947">I'm going to stab you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver'>Blossomdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Polus (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Pink, come look at this snowman I made!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm going to stab you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team stationed on Polus wasn't meant to be for this long. Only a few months, then they would return to Mira HQ.</p><p>Then Red was found dead a few days after they landed on the planet.</p><p>His body was found face down on the Camera console. Blood dripped wheres something stabbed him from the back of his head. Strong enough to puncture through the visor as well. </p><p>The Polus team had heard about the Impostors from the other branches of Mira. How they would impersonate crew members to kill them off one by one. Since then, however, no one else had died, which left the crew even more on edge.</p><p>Who could you even trust anymore?</p><p>Pink loomed over Green’s shoulder. Carefully monitoring as the other went on fixing the electricity. The lights all across the base had gone out. Green asked Pink to accompany him, to which she gladly obliged. </p><p>In her one hand, held a flashlight- shining it above the other shoulder as they flipped the switches. The other, hidden behind was a knife. </p><p>After Red’s death, Blue issued them all to carry a knife with them at all times. In case the Impostor tries to attack them, they have something to defend themselves with.</p><p>Pink knew a knife was not going to be enough to take down an Impostor. She thought it was cute, in a way. How crew-mates were quick to believe they are capable of protecting themselves from these sorts of creatures. </p><p>She smiles at it.</p><p>“Done!” Green announced as all the lights came back to life. Pink clicked off the flashlight, seeing there was no use for it anymore.</p><p>Green still had his back turned to Pink, oblivious to the notion that Pink began to raise the knife over her head. </p><p>It was going to be a swift and easy kill. Just plunge it into the back of Green's neck a few times.  </p><p>“Hey Pink, come look at this snowman I made!”</p><p>The call for her nearly sends the knife flinging from her hands. The arm is brought down in record time for White to come barging into Electrical. Green lets out a blood-curdling scream at the sudden intrusion.</p><p>“Green, nice seeing you here!”</p><p>“Did you forget we went to fix the lights?” </p><p>"I've been outside the entire time, I’d forgotten.” </p><p>Pink was fuming. She was this close to getting rid of Green, here was White ruining her plans. </p><p>“Why are you even making a snowman at night?” Pink spoke, trying to not let her agitation bleed through into her words. </p><p>“Got bored. White confessed. Pink was finding the thought of stabbing White instead more enjoyable with each passing second. </p><p>Green turns to Pink, giving her a thumbs up. “Thanks again for helping out.” Then he made his exit before Pink could even respond.</p><p>Pink turns her attention back to White. He was standing over the threshold, patiently waiting for the other to move. </p><p>She could kill him right here and now if she wanted to, hide his body in the snowbanks where no one would find them.</p><p>But then Green would be suspicious. For he was the last person to see Pink and White together. Pink could find some way to pin the blame on someone else. She honed her craft in manipulating others. </p><p>This wouldn’t be anything different. </p><p>Pink was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something tugging at her wrist. Snapping to see that White was holding on it. It wasn't forceful or demanding. It was asking the question of “follow me.”</p><p>Pink yanked her hand away from White and watched as he recoiled from the action. </p><p>
  <em> God, she hates him. </em>
</p><p>Pink tucks the flashlight into one of the pockets of her suit. The knife that goes into a holder at her side.</p><p>She looks at White a little longer and hates the feeling of guilt in her none beating heart of how sad he looks. </p><p><em>“This is ridiculous,”</em> She thinks. <em>“That I care for him."</em></p><p>White turns to leave the room and Pink’s legs start moving on their own. A hand reaches out and grabs for one of White's. Causing the other to halt in his steps. Head twisting to look at Pink. Confusion visible through the visor. </p><p>So,” Pink Starts. “Where is this snowman you want to show me so badly.” She would humor him this one time, let him believe she was trustworthy. </p><p>White brightens up and starts bringing Pink along to show her his creation.</p><p>Pink has never been more thankful for the helmet. At least then White can’t see the small smile spreading across her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah yes another among us fanfic.  this time with a different otp i made as a joke.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>